wolfblood rise of the dire wolves chapter 1 the experment
by imagin wolf
Summary: this is a squeal to wolfblood the mutation the return of the dire wolf so for those who haven't you might want read that one first for it to make sins. someone is trying to bring back the dire wolves can jana and the others stop him and can emilia learn to control herself before its to latte find out in this all new story
1. Chapter 1

Wolfblood rise of the dire wolves

Chapter 1 the experiments

I have been taking a break but am back now ready to do more the next chapter might be more longer but for now enjoy and leave me some review so I know how am doing thankyou.

Somewhere deep in the woods a strange a banded building complex stands but within the walls scientists and his men are trying to bring back the dire wolves. Has there been anything from the two gray wolves we mutated asked dr evolve? No sir not since the day we released them said a man it might not work on normal wolves said another man. OH well we have even better contestants said dr evolve he then opened a metal heavy door side were six cages inside of them were wolf bloods each one in the cell but one of the six was still asleep with darts in its back in her wolf form. All right you two bring me subject one ordered dr evolve yes sir the two men try to cuff him but he then grabbed one of the men then slams him into the metal bars of the cell the other man then pulls out a Taser stick and shocks him until he had passed out as the men then dragged him out the room while the other four watch in horror. Finally, they came into room dr evolve then was waiting in the same room as he was setting up the tool and the serum the men then placed subject one on the bed and strapped him down. Ok test subject one first attempt time 7:00pm said dr evolve suddenly a there was a knock on the door one of the men opened the door there stood a man dressed in a lab jacket am I late asked dr tony, yes but i haven't injected it yet dr tony then set up the camera ok said dr tony then dr evolve took the gun placed the serum in it and inject it into subject one's arm but nothing happened test subject one first attempt failed time 7:10 said dr evolve ok you two take him back to his cell and bring me subject two as well yes sir the men then unstrapped subject one and dragged him back to his cell while dr evolve and dr tony were talking ok why didn't it work said dr tony what about the first two I thought it didn't work so I ordered the men to release them oh that reminds me there was news of two mutated Smokey gray wolves and they both attack a child at a abended nuclear plant told dr tony did the child survive asked dr evolve I don't know said dr tony maybe it's not working because it's not the fullmoon yet maybe as it gets closer they will mutate said dr evolve he then looks out the window up at the night sky looking at a crescent moon.

Meanwhile

Matei are you ready yet asked jana almost what are you doing any way asked jana I was restocking the fridge after we had to leave emilia down there from when she wolfed out remember said matie yeah answered jana well am done lets go said mati the two of them leaves the house lets go ask if Katrina wants to come said, Jana, they then make their way to the kave once they arrived mati was about to open the door then jana's phone rings hello said jana hi jana said lamra hows emilia's training going asked lamra she and robyn training in the woods we are heading there now said jana ok bye said lamra and then she hangs up the phone then matie and jana came in hey guys said, Katrina, as she was making food for the store. hey Katrina said jana are you almost done yup then she pulls some croissants

from the oven and bagged them and put them in a basket ok ready lets go I will meet you there said, Katrina, as she matei and jana went outside Katrina hoped on her motorcycle and took off towards the woods does this mean we are going to have a picnic asked matei I guesses so said jana while in the woods robyn is training emilia to really hand to hand combat remember what I taught you said robyn she then lands a strong kick to emilia's wound on her chest emilia then stumbles back. then emilia checks her wound on her chest how is it asked robyn yeah its ok said emilia then Katrina came riding her motorcycle and then matei and jana arrives hey guys said, Katrina matei said emilia as she came running to hug him so how's emilia's training coming along asked jana she's doing well answered robyn ok lets see said jana suddenly jana started growling at emilia but emilia didn't react. Good job emilia you didn't even vain up said matei ok then said jana she then transformed into her wolf form emilia's eyes began to glow green as she started vaining up emilia calm down said robyn jana then quickly transformed back to help emilia calm down before she wolfs out its ok emilia I wasn't going to hurt you said jana emilia's arms then recited back to normal and her eyes as well. Ok we just to work on that but I think you can go back to school next week said jana ok guys I brought some food said katrina lets eat said robyn then everybody gathered around and started eating hey jana why cant I go back to school tomorrow asked emilia because dr white wood needs to do more tests before lamra thinks it's safe to go back said jana fine said emilia. Robyn did you and dr white wood ever find the two dier wolves asked matei no that's also why dr white wood wants to see emilia said robyn so jana will you or robyn be able to come to the kave to help work asked katrina I come said robyn and what about you jana asked katrina sorry I have to be there with dr white wood in case the tests triggers emilia's new timper said jana ok well if you need robyn you know where to look said katrina hey robyn can we spar now asked emilia ok answered robyn as matei jana and katrina finished their food emilia and robyn had started sparing while they watched. Hey jana can talk to you in privet asked matei ok said jana the two of them then left ok so what is it asked jana I am still worried about emilia said matei what do you mean asked jana I think emilia is becoming more wolf than human said matei ok that's absurd what makes you think that asked jana then they look back at robyn and emilia as she has robyn pinned to a tree then robyn brakkes free then tackles emilia to the ground nice try emilia but not this time said robyn don't count on it said emilia as she pushes robyn off then takes her arms behind her back ahh I win said emilia with pride nice job emilia said katrina as she started packing ok I think that's enough for to day said jana we still need to go to segoila and do more test said matei but I hate that place said emilia but it's for your good said robyn fine said emilia. Ok me and robyn are heading back to the kave said katrina as she and robyn put on their helmets bye guys said katrina as they drove off well we better get going as well said matei then they started on their way.

Back at the banded complex all five wolfbloods have been injected and tested on said dr tony good that just leaves subject six said dr evolve let's go get ready said dr evolve then he ordered three men. bring me subject six said dr evolve as the three men walked into the room one of them slid the key in suddenly the white wolf jumped out at the men than one of the men stared into its yellow eyes then the wolf jumped up again knocking one of the men down then the other one took a metal pipe and bashed it across the white wolfs head knocking the wolf unclenches ok let's get this to dr evolve the three men dragged the wolf out of the cell then out of the room as the others watch helplessly then they finally came to the where dr evolve and dr tony were setting up ok men put it there on the bed ordered dr tony then three men left the room then dr evolve and dr tony left as well to gather more items than the white wolf started changing into a human girl with blond whiteish hire and then dr evolve and dr tony came back shocked well this is a surprise whats your names asked dr evolve like I would tell you said girl with angry as she then finds herself strapped to the bed let me go she yelled sorry am not going to do that said dr evolve the resin why you and the others are here because me and my college Are trying to bring back your lost ancestors. Said dr evolve what do you mean by that asked the girl what am saying is we will bring back the dire wolves with this serum said dr evolve as he placed it in a gun then he injects it into the girl's arm her arm the started vaining up then dispersed well so much for that said the girl. Why why didn't it work yelled dr evolve what am I doing wrong he asked men take this girl back to her cell ordered dr tony then two men came into the room get her out of my sight said dr evolve yes sir said the men then they grabbed her by her arms I don't get it why would it not work asked dr evolve maybe because we have two days left of the fullmoon said dr tony might be right said dr evolve lets get to work on our next step said dr evolve the two men then opened the metal door to the cages then they opened the girl's cell and pushed her in and locked the cell then one of the men turned off the lights the room pitch black dark suddenly the girl's eyes glowed yellow then slowly changed green then the others glowed green then all six of them let out an angry howl.


	2. Chapter 2 the collar part one

Chapter 2 the collar

Part one

Well were here said matei let's just get this over with said emilia then they walked into segoila hey guys said tj, as he and selena came up to them so, are you ready emilia asked selena yeah I guess so said emilia come on let's go said tj they all headed up stairs to the lab this must be it said jana. Then matei opened the door is this the right room asked matei as they walked in hello guys said dr white wood as she was packing a set of sleeping what are those for asked tj they are for in case emilia wolfs out said dr white wood but we have been helping her said jana we will see about that said dr white wood as closed the case now today I have two tests I want to conduct. first, lamra agreed to help in this test by sparing said dr white wood. Why would my mum a agree to this asked tj because robyn is not here and lamra wants to see how much emilia has learned explained dr white wood. Ok then whats the second test asked matei I want to record her and another test subject hunting to see if emilia's tracking and hunting skills have evolved as well said dr white wood why do you need to do all of this testing asked emilia because you might be a danger to your self and maybe even others and not only did your wolf form mutate but every week your body is slowly mutating explained dr white wood. Ok there's a gym down steers you guys go a head I will be there soon tj selena jana emilia and tj left the room but matei stayed you're scared of emilia aren't you asked matei. no am not it's just in case said dr white wood as dr white wood was about to leave the room matei then closed the door on what happened on the night of the full moon and that night when you were running tests asked matei. When lamra and robyn took you and jana home emilia was still asleep when they arrived so robyn carried emilia to the lab so I need to take blood samples but before I could slip the needle she woke up she looked lost and scared she then saw me holding the needle and she took my arm bite me dr white wood then showed matei her arm as it was wrapped in bandages so what happened next asked matei emilia then took off running trying to leave but robyn and the security guards shot her with sleeping darts that's what happened that night explained dr white wood. What about the night of the full moon asked matei you remember the video I showed you well not all of was filmed said dr white wood after emilia mutated she started ramming her self over and over until she broke through lamra and robyn tried to stop her she almost killed lamra but I shot emilia with a sleeping dart but the first one didn't work she then started running towards me so I shot her two more times then fell to the floor that's what happened on the night of the full moon thanks dr white said matei and one more thing matei dr white wood went to her office and then came back with a gun and darts this is in case you have no choices said dr white wood as she puts them in a black bag. Ok let's go said dr white wood the elevator rid down was very quiet then they finally rejoined with every body else in the gym. Hey what took you guys so long and where's mum asked tj she's over there setting things up answered dr white wood ok who wants help with emilia's tests asked dr white wood I will said matei I will to said jana and me said tj I will to said selena ok said dr white wood well before we started I will need more sample for more testing said dr white wood then she pulled out a needle and tubs from her case ok emilia this won't hurt said dr white wood as she got closer emilia started breathing heavy it's ok emilia said matei then he held emilia's hand emilia then started calming down dr white wood then pushed the needle into emilia's arm then blood slowly went into the tube ok am done said dr white she then removed the needle matei then let go of emilia dr white wood we're ready said lamra emilia your first test is to spar with lamra what you can't be serious said tj what will you get out of this asked selena I will be recording the sparing and the reading from both emilia and lamra then compare them but I will need both of you to wear these so I can get the readings explained dr white wood emilia then looked at jana and matei jana then nodded her head emilia then put the device on then dr white wood led them to circle ok this is where you two will spar when ever you're ready said dr white wood emilia made the first attack lamra dodged her then she kicked emilia in her torso then lamra then throw a punch emilia then grabbed lamra's arm and lefted lamra over her self very well then lamra then ran at emilia but she then lowered herself to the floor and decked emilia then lamra pushed emilia come on emilia you can do it said selena emilia then got up and she wiped her noes lamra came at emilia then jumps over lamra. Lamra then turns around but then emilia swiped kick lamra then emilia pended lamra then kicked emilia off jana look said dr white wood it's like emilia not even trying her readings are low lamra's is slowly getting higher lamra then eyes turned yellow she then slammed her self against emilia. emilia then fell lamra then punches emilia then emilia's eyes glowed green she then grabbed lamra neck start choking her dr white wood then pulles out her gun no don't do it said matei dr white wood then stopped emilia then let go of lamra and head butted her and then emilia kicked lamra to the floor. Jana and dr white wood then looked at the readings on laptop lamra readings were up high then they emilia's readings which were still normal her heart rate were normal as if she didn't even fight said dr white wood well are we done asked emilia as her eyes then turned back yes for today but tomorrow test will be a two night test out camping said dr white wood but what about the full moon asked lamra she cleans her nose from the spar that's the point I will be recording her wolfing out in the woods and see how she does ok when do we leave asked matei tomorrow answered dr white wood well lets go to the kave said tj.

Back at the building complex

Ok now that all six wolfblood have been injected soon they will mutate it won't be long until the full moon rises said dr evolve but sir even if they do mutate what if they attack us asked dr tony that's a great question said dr evolve but I got that covered dr evolve then went into another room and dr tony followed so you know how some pet owners would put electric collars on their pets asked dr evolve yes answered dr tony well we are going to do the same but we will give them orders and more punishable discipline explained dr evolve this is a prototype collar but if it works we could be the first men to control dire wolves said dr evolve or make a dire wolf army said dr tony baby steps but that sounds like a good plain said dr evolve so how will it work asked dr tony by using our phone first I have to sync them with the collar explained dr evolve we will test it tomorrow morning before the moon rises now go get some rest dr tony we have very busy day tomorrow said dr evolve. Dr evolve then went over to his office then he pulled out a tube of green serum and a gun like needle. Soon I will be a dire wolf and I will prove every body wrong dr evolve then load the gun needle and injected it into himself but nothing happened what am I missing he then notice blood was running down his arm that's it I need wolfblood DNA mix with the serum I need two men to report to the lab ordered dr evolve then with in three minutes two men came into the lab what is it that you need asked the guard I need blood sample from the girl I injected yesterday yes sir said the guards then they left the lab. As the men walk down the hall the girl was sleeping then she a woke to the sound of the metal door opening what do you want asked the girl we need blood sample said one of the men well you're not getting it said the girl she then ran for the door the other man was blocking she then pushes the man into the wall. Stop her yelled the man the other man jumps out of the cage the girl then makes it to the hall the men then fire their guns two red darts then went flying then hit the girl in the back she then starts to stumbles to the floor and she falls asleep. Oh my god that was too close said the man come on the two men then drag her back to her cage ok get me the needle and the tube said the man other man then got the stuff together ok hold her arm said the man the man the pushes the needle in blood the flowed into the tube ok take this to dr evolve said the man the other man then left the room the man then pulls out the needle he places her on the cot I hope the mutation won't hurt too much said the man as he locks the cage and leaves. The other man then comes to the lab come in said dr evolve here's the blood sample you asked for said the man thank you said dr evolve you may leave the man then left the room. Dr evolve then gets to work on the new serum he takes the green serum and makes a cut to his finger drops four drops of his blood and adds six drops of the girl's blood into the serum and mix it he then takes two of the new serum on a slid then places it under a microscope it worked said dr evolve he then loads the needle gun then injects himself in two minutes dr evolve hands were covered in veins and then his eye suddenly turns green I done it I fainly done it soon I will evolve and then man kind will evolve


	3. Chapter 3 the collar part two

The collar

Part two

At the kave robyn and katrna were busy with customers. Ok so what would the three of you like tonight asked katrna. I would a large of ice coffee latte said a customer wearing a yellow top and I will like a cupcake and an espresso said a girl wearing a jacket vest and what about you asked katrna I will have a coffee cake and s'mores frappe said girl ok your orders will be ready soon said Katrina. Then jana,matei,tj,selena and emilia came in hey guys I will be with you in a minute said katrna as gives a customer their change. Ok so how did it go asked katrna well she almost kill my mum but other than that she was fine said tj then selena kicked tj' shin why you did that asked tj dr white wood had emilia and lamra spar against each other explained jana. But she does need to work on her temper said jana so what would you like to have asked katrna my usually said jana I will have a chess burger said tj a cup tea said selena I will have some clams strips ok and you emilia not hungry said emilia but you barely had breakfast said matei you to eat something said jana. Um katrna can you pack emilia some fried frog legs asked matei sure matei said katrna she then went into the kitchen robyn then gave the three girls their food and drinks hey robyn said jana. then suddenly tj's phone rings hello said lamra hey mum answered tj how do you feel now after that fight asked tj just drop it said lamra put jana on the phone said lamra. Jana my mum wants to talk to you he then gave his phone to jana what is it asked jana dr white wood wants to talk to you lamra then gave the phone to dr white wood hello jana she said so what do you want to tell me asked jana. The next test will be camping and the night of the fullmoon said dr white wood but why asked jana emilia is not ready to wolf out outside said jana what will you do to protect yourself asked jana I will have sleeping darts explained dr white wood. Why are you doing this asked jana. i have sent a small party into the woods to install haunting cameras see you tomorrow said dr white wood then she hung up the phone can we go pack asked emilia sure said matei jana do you wanna come with asked matei yeah but frist am going to ask robyn and katrna if they want to come too said jana then robyn and katrna camo out hey do you two want to come camping with us asked jana its one of emilia's test dr white wood wants to conduct ok will come said katrna well me and selena will be leaving now said tj bye said emilia the two of them then got into a segoila jeep and drove off waite before you here your frog legs said katrna then robyn tossed emilia a bag thanks said emilia then the three of them headed off home.

Back at the abanded building complex dr evolve is improving his command collar. Ok the app is all set then he sync his phone guards then two men came into the lab I want you two to bring me subject number three and four yes sir. What happened to us asked a man in cage four we have to get out of here said the woman in cage three but how asked the young man in cage two I don't know said the woman. Then the door opens and two men came in one of them grabbed a metal pole with a loop at the end of it the men then opened the cage then they attacked the woman the other man placed the loop around her neck the woman then lashes out the men but then they shock her with a teaser stick and then they grabbed the man in cage four they then left the room then the men took them to a room in the middle of the room was two pars of chains and the men then handcuff them then dr evolve and dr tony came in dr tony was carrying two cases. Then the woman and man started growling there there now no need to be angry you two should be happy you two will be the first subjects to test the command collars said dr evolve as pulled them out to show them then he gave them the men they then grabbed the woman and place the collar around her neck and then they did the same to the man. Ok let's see if it will work said dr evolve subject three transform ordered dr evolve but nothing happened you will never control us or wolfbloods said the woman may be the serum has it hasn't kicked in yet said dr tony but we won't have to wait long said dr tony the full moon is tomorrow they will mutate said dr tony as he and the two men left the room soon you will all do my bindings and you will call me your alpha said dr evolve as nighttime came the two wolfbloods were still cuffed and they were still wearing the collars. We have to find a way out said the man they will be back to try again said the woman but even if we do get free what about the others asked woman wound we just leave them in place said the woman you're right said the man. Back at cage six the girl was pacing back and forth in her cell then the almost full moon shined in her cell it's almost time said the girl then her eyes turned green as she looks up at the moon in fear.

Meanwhile at matie and Emilia's house jana was packing the bags and matei and emilia was packing food and water and other things they might need. Jana then came down stress with three bags while matie was washing the last bit of dishes and emilia was packing the last bit of food is that everything asked jana yup that's all we need said matei am going to take a bath said emilia she then went upstairs as soon as she closed the door matei then went to the kitchen jana then followed him he then opened a cabinet and pulled out a black knapsack pulled out a gun and five red darts what are you doing with that said jana in an angry voice trying not to yell. It's just in case said matie do you not trust her asked jana it's not that it's just if she can't control herself or what if she attack us or katrna and dr white wood asked matie she won't said jana because we will be there said jana reinsuring him as she took the gun away from him they then made their way to the living room as then gets out of the tub as tears was running down her face her eyes then turned green as her body was covered in veins she then looks up and then punches the mirror leaving her right hand covered with blood and glass jana and matie came rushing to the bathroom door emilia are alright jana then opened emilia hand was had stopped bleeding jana then grabbed a bath rob rapped it around eilima what happened asked matie as he came in but emilia didn't answer him emilia you can tell us said jana emilia then got up headed down stares sniffing around as if she was looking for something she then jana and matie followed emilia into the kitchen she picked up the gun she growled in angry why asked emilia do you not trust me matie asked emilia. Emilia let me clean your hand said jana but then emilia held the gun at her stay away fram me yelled emilia. Am sorry emilia said matie as fell to his knees it just ever since your frist mutation you scare me sometimes said matie emilia's eyes then turned back to normal emilia then dropped the gun jana then picks it up and takes emilia the sink pulls out the glass washis off the blood emilia did not say anything she then went to her room jana then gives back matie the gun and she too went up starss into the bathroom matie then followed her jana the looks at the mirror and the blood left behind I hope we can help her said jana then matie started cleaning the mess jana fell asleep on matie's bed then matie slowly looked into emilia's room her hand was completely healed as if it had never happened he then went back downstairs he then placed the gun back in the sack pack it into his bag then fell asleep on the couch. The next morning a knock on the door woke matie up then jana came down as well who's there asked matie it's me and dr white wood said lamra matie then opened the door good morning said lamra would you some coffee asked matie no thanks am good said lamra and dr white wood well would you like some help with those bags asked lamra yeah said matie so how is emilia doing asked dr white wood she's fine answered jana where is asked dr white wood she's still sleeping said jana I will go wake her said jana she then heads up stairs into emilia's room emilia wake up it's time to go said jana emilia then gets out of bed ok am going to go help them loud up said jana she then leaves the room so where tj and selena asked jana they went ahead of us answered lamra matie and lamra were waiting in the truck as emilia gets dressed jana and dr white wood came in emilia everything is packed said jana ok said emilia she puts her shirt on showing the claw marks left from jana. The three of them the got into the truck they then drove off. it was a nice sunny day to start camping about 30 minutes passed they finally arrived the entice they all unloaded their stuff jana and emilia got out as well there here I smell robyn and katrna said jana then katrna and selena came hey guys said katrna hey katrna said emilia as she came to katrna and gave her a hug they then made it to the campsite were tj and selena were setting up tents hey tj where's robyn asked emilia she's out getting firewood before it gets dark said tj she will be back soon he said then tj helps matei to set up the other tents jana and lamra take emilia out to explore the woods I can go on my own said emilia I don't want to take any chaines said lamra you need to learn to control when wolf wants out said lamra ok here looks like a good spot said jana middle stood a stomp jana and emilia sat down jana then held emilia's hands ok close your eyes said jana. Think about your wolf what's it feeling what doe it dicier said jana suddenly emilia sees her self in wolf form before she mutated then insistent she then sees her new wolf form but it was angry as if it wanted revenge or domination emilia then opened her eyes what did you see asked jana. I saw myself in my wolf form before I mutated then I saw myself mutate into my new wolf form explained emilia well we should head back said lamra.


	4. Chapter 4 the escape

Chapter 3

The escape

Tonight is the full moon soon my subjects will finally mutate said dr evolve. Sir its morning what would you like us to do with the two subjects asked a guard. I want to try the collars again before the moon dr tony I need you to record said dr evolve. Hey wake up its morning they will be here any minute said the man the woman opened her eyes well I guess it's time said the woman. You know we have been cuffed in here together and we don't even know each other names or how we ended up here so what's your name asked the man. Well my name is Luna answered the woman and you asked luna my name is kith said the man so how did they get you asked luna. Well I was on my own and it was night time and I was about to sleep when I heard something in the bushes then a red dart came out of nowhere and almost hit me then I smelled a human so I took off running then three human were shooting at me but then suddenly next thing I knew I was trapped in a net hanging from a tree then I woke up in a cage in this place explained kith. So how did you get here asked kith I was with my pack and some of the others that are here are members as well explained luna me and my hunting party had found three small dears so the leader divided into three groups one went west the other one went east and I went north with my group about 20 minutes passed as we then found one of the dears. We then hid in the bushes around the dear but before the leader could give us the sigh we were ambushed by the humans our leader then told to head for the other side of the river. Me and the other three got separated from our group but we still tried to head to the river then two small jeeps started following behind us then they started firing red darts. But we were able to dodge them we made it to the river but we couldn't smell the rest of our hunting party so we started our way back to our pack we were at list 9 miles from our pack. But then one of us sprung a trap and then four men dressed in camo shot all of us with red darts but before I fell asleep I howled out for help. They then put us in the jeep then the patrol team came but they were too late and that was the last I saw my pack and if I ever get out of here I will kill those men said luna as her eyes turned green. Then dr evolve dr tony and two guards walked the room well sorry to keep you two waiting said dr evolve well today the day you two will be the first to test the command collars said dr evolve. I will never obey humans like you yelled luna in rage well we will see about that said dr tony then dr evolve activate the collars ok subject four transform ordered dr evolve suddenly luna's hands and arms started veining up then her eyes turned green then stood a medium tan color wolf. Kith watches in horror subject four sit but luna didn't listen see subject five this is one of the punishments if you don't do as you're commanded said dr evolve he then pushes a button on his phone suddenly luna whimper in pain as the collar around her neck shocks her. Ok let's try this again said dr evolve subject four sit ordered dr evolve luna then sat down good its working said dr tony ok subject four change back ordered dr evolve luna then turned back. I was hoping you would mutate but guess I will have to wait wow it's like waiting for Christmas said dr evolve guards take those two back to their cage yes sir and tell the others to load up all the guns before night ordered dr tony. Dr tony the scrim that I made I will be improving it so it can also work on humans as well said dr evolve so what you are saying is that you can now turn even humans into dire wolves asked dr tony. Well first I need more time to work on it but once am done I am planning to test it on myself said dr evolve and if it does work I want you to join me said dr evolve I will think about it said dr tony.

At the campsite

Ok dr white wood we got plenty of firewood for the night said robyn then matei tj and emilia brought the last bit of food from the truck ok that's the last of it said matei ok this should be enough said lamra if not we can hunt during the full moon said jana. Dr white wood went into her tent matei then followed matie give me the gun said dr white wood matie then gave her gun and darts I will put this at the exit of the campsite. As dr white wood and matie came out of the tent katrna and emilia were putting more wood into the fire dr white wood then starts to dig a hole and bare the gun and darts but one of the darts was linking out the surme dr white wood then finished digging and buried it she then went back to the camp as emilia and katrna put more wood on the fire emilia then picks up a sent. Sniff sniff what's wrong asked robyn I smell something said emilia don't you smell it too asked emilia its like a medicean sent robyn then started make dinner and katrna coming out of her tent then matei tj selena lamra and jana sat a cuple of inches from the fire. The food is ready katrna said robyn katrna then gave tj selena and dr white wood plate and robyn then gave lamra jana and emilia their food as well. About 10 minutes passed ok who's up for dessert asked katrna she then got up and went to her tent I am going to go said emilia she then takes toilet paper leaves ok so we have at least 4 hours until the full moon said dr white wood then they started roosting smores as emilia finishes up she then picks up the same sent as heads back to the camp the kept getting stronger she then finds the spot where dr white wood had bared darts and gun. Well am going to get some sleep before the moon rises said dr white wood then gets up but then suddenly emilia came running and tackled dr white wood emilia what are doing asked dr white wood emilia's hand and face started veining up emilia then started strangle dr white wood. matei then grabbed emilia jana and lamra then checked dr white wood wake up said jana she's passed out said lamra why did you attack dr white wood asked lamra because she brght sleeping darts I thought yall trust me explained emilia but that's why she has them you almost killed dr white wood said lamra ok it won't be long until the moon rises so let's get ready said tj trying to change the subject.

Ok men we have five minutes get the cameras ready said dr evolve all set sir said dr tony tonight we will make history soon even mankind will evolve said dr evolve. The girl in cage six then woke up sir sir it's here it's here said dr tony panicking and running back and forth clome down dr tony they can't break free god himself couldn't even break these cages said dr evolve. Back in cage six the girl's eye's glowing green and bones started growing from her head to back then she coughed up green foam mixed with blood as well then there stood a white as snow dier wolf then all six of the dire wolves then howled even luna and kith had mutated yes we did it guards make sure the cameras are getting everything said dr evolve you know sir I really didn't think it would work said dr tony then suddenly a loud bang sound was made what's going on asked dr evolve let me check said dr tony as looks at the cameras it's subject six said dr tony she slamming herself at the bars try to free herself explained dr tony. Dr evolve then pulls out his cellphone subject six stop but she kept ramming he then pushed a button suddenly a powerful shock then zapped her she the rams herself at the bars even harder sir I don't think the cage will hold out much longer said dr tony yes it will said dr evolve men be ready for anything they then picked up guns. She then slams her self again then finally she broke free no shouted dr evolve so what was that about God himself couldn't even break these cages asked dr tony don't be a smart ass said dr evolve then dust fills the room and the girl makes a run for it the guards then used their taser rods and try to tas her she then grabbed the rod with her mouth and then tackles one of the guards to the floor the guard then pulls out a dagger and cuts her left eye she then bites into the guard trout as blood sprays out she then takes off running with her mouth stained with blood on her white far then six more guards started shooting sleeping darts three of them hit her but she still kept running as her sight started to get blurry then more guards were chasing behind her she then made her way outside to a ledge the way down was very steep then five more guards then they shot sleeping darts at her she then howls angrily and then she jumps down. One of the guards pulls out his phone sir subject six has escaped said the guard tomorrow I want you and three teams to find her and bring her back ordered dr evolve as the white dire wolf slides down the hill she then falls asleep and comes to a stop by hitting a tree she then lies in the snow sleeping.

Meanwhile back at the campsite

Ok is everybody ready asked lamra dr white wood will you be ok for tonight yeah she answered katrna then puts a stick into the fire and pulls it am ready she said ok dr white wood here's the keys to the truck you two can go hide if get's too dangers said lamra she then tosses her the keys here it is said tj. Suddenly emilia falls to her knees and couges up green foam mixed blood then her eyes turn green emilia shouted katrna she steps closer to her no get back said robyn as she grabbed her then emilia's collar bones grow out then bones grow and turned into spike from her head to tail. Then stood a larg black dire wolf then jana lamra matei and the others started to transform as well emilia then saw dr white wood and katrna emilia then started to growled and step closer to them katrna then held up her torch emilia I want to hurt you said katrna as waves the torch trying to defned herself and dr white wood emilia was about to attack then robyn tackled her to the ground emilia then pushes robyn off emilia then stood back up as green glowing silva dropped from her mouth then jana and lamra selena matei and tj stood in front of her trying to protact katrna and dr white wood emilia then took off running into the woods matei robyn and jana went afther her while lamra tj and selena stayed with katrna and dr white wood. jana matei and robyn had lost sight of emilia but they could still smell her sint jana then looked up at threes but she wasn't there then matei lookedd into the bushes then emilia jumped out at matei pineing him then he trys to break free but couldn't he then bit emilia left paw emilia then yulps in pain and grabbed him by his sides with her jaws and throws him at a tree she lamps off they then follow her they then found her laying at a small strim jana then takes a step towards her emilia the looks behind her and sees jana. Jana then got closer to her she then nuges emilia's head trying to say they forgave her emilia then lade her head back down went to sleep the others gathered around her and then they went to sleep.


End file.
